


Lost, Found, and Healing

by EternallyEcho



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bandits & Outlaws, Canon Related, Enchantress, Ending Fix, Eventual Romance, F/F, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Forests, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Healers, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Late Night Conversations, Lesbians, Love Confessions, Magic, Magic-Users, Mercenaries, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, Sonya Deserved Better, Spells & Enchantments, Spoilers, Time Skips, Witches, exemplar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 05:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternallyEcho/pseuds/EternallyEcho
Summary: Ten years after the war for Valentia, rumors travel the land about an enchantress that could be a new witch in the making. Many fear that she could continue Nuibaba's work, and some have searched for her around Fear Mountain and beyond.However, an exemplar finds this to be her chance at recovering a lost friend. She makes her way across the lands, hoping that her search will come to a close.





	Lost, Found, and Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one-shot that I made for a friend's birthday a little while back. It was pretty simple, but I liked it and wanted to add it on another website that more people might see.
> 
> Conceptually, I think it's been done a few times, but I suppose there might be slight differences to help it work out regardless.
> 
> So, here, a small Fire Emblem: Echoes one-shot for my friend, below the cut. It’s about a pair of characters after the war, ten years later. Enjoy!

Out in some dark woods of Valentia, a woman in black wandered around from clearing to clearing. She brushed back her long, messy purple hair, and scanned the trees lined along the sides of the opening. Shaking her head, the woman tightened her grip on the dark purple tome that she carried, and ambled back into the woods.

Though the enchantress kept her steady posture in powerful stride, her shoulders slumped a bit with her passing steps. She narrowed her eyes as she ventured further into the woods, and glanced at her surroundings.

The trees grew tall, appeared grayer than normal ones, and had branches that tangled and twisted around one another. Bushes lining the sides and roots of the trees had thorns in them, deceptively hidden further into the bushes’ branches. Fungi were more common than wilted flowers, though both were sparse across the earth.

“Not a pretty place,” murmured the woman, and she drummed on her tome as she carried on.

“So then, what’s a pretty lady like you doing here?”

Stopping cold in her tracks, the enchantress rolled her eyes. Pivoting around, she opened her tome as she caught sight of two bandits and a mercenary. Slightly, she smirked as she narrowed her gaze upon them.

“Would ‘taking an evening stroll’ suffice as a response?”

“Been waltzing around here for hours,” contested one of the bandits. “Try again.”

“How long have you been watching me, exactly?”

“Long enough,” snapped the mercenary. “Rumors were right. People went on and on about some mage that was part of the Queen’s old army a decade ago, how she disappeared one day.” He tightened his grip on his sword’s hilt. “Then they went on about how Nuibaba’s old place started to pick up again.” He gritted his teeth as he glared at her. “Pretty easy to put things together.”

“So, you came out here to hunt me down?” She laughed. “How do you plan on accomplishing that one?”

“With my help.”

A mage stepped out from behind a tree, and opened his golden tome. He raised his arm, as light bindings wrapped around the woman’s wrists and dragged her back against a tree, cuffing her to it.

A bandit laughed and hurried forward, twirling his axe in his hand. He pointed it at the enchantress, who scowled at him.

“You really think we’d be stupid enough to come without magic of our own?”

“If he’s all you brought, then that’s not going to do you any good,” taunted the woman. “But go ahead, try killing me here.”

“Sonya is your name, isn’t it?” The enchantress blinked at the mage, an older man in white and red garbs. “You helped our Queen so many years ago. What happened?”

“Let’s just go with me not wanting to let my beauty go to waste,” offered Sonya. “It’s a good reason to become a witch, right?”

“Please, let us help you,” begged the mage. “Queen Anthiese would be heartbroken to see what’s become of her comrade.”

“Doesn’t she go by Celica now?” Sonya chuckled and shook her head. “Doesn’t matter. The Queen doesn’t care that much for me. No one does.”

“There must be someone—”

“What does it matter, old man?” The mercenary stepped forward, unsheathing his blade. “She dies, here and now. The world will be a better place for it.”

As he approached Sonya, a beam of light fired out between them. Sonya blinked and glanced toward the source of the magic.

A woman in a pale rose dress stepped from the shadows of two trees, holding a long staff up. She brushed her curly coral hair back from over her eyes, and pointed her wand forward.

Inhaling, Sonya gasped as a green mist swirled around her. Revitalized, she tugged against her magical restraints.

The mage elder, nodding to the exemplar that appeared, waved his hand, releasing the enchantress from her bindings. He quietly departed from the area.

“Hey! Hey, where do you think you’re going?!” The mercenary swept his sword out. “Old man, get back here!”

“No, he’s got the right idea.” Sonya flipped her hair aside, as her tome’s pages flipped open on the ground beneath her. “You should run.”

Launching a dark, magical skull from her tome and hands, Sonya fired out her hex, blasting one of the bandits to the ground. He jolted back up and sprinted back, as his companion raised his axe to defend him.

“Oh no, you’re not getting off that easy,” snapped the mercenary.

“Actually, she is,” called the exemplar. Her long staff crackled with light energy. “Unless you want this to be your final resting place, I suggest you and your men flee. Now!”

“Is that…?” Sonya’s eyes widened. “The good little soldier?”

“My name is Genny.” She narrowed her eyes and lifted her staff, intimidating the three soldiers away.

“Yes, yes, I know, but I just…” Sonya shook her head. “What happened to your hair?”

“Huh?”

“It’s still curly, but now, well, you grew it out.”

“Oh! Yes.”

“Now we can’t call you the ‘little sheep’ anymore.”

“Gods, Mae wasn’t kidding when she told me _everyone_ called me that.” Genny sighed. “Sadly, yes, ‘little sheep’ grew up and sheared the wool. Or, um, let it go? One of those.”

“No kidding.”

Sonya smirked as she eyed Genny up and down, observing a few flowers that adorned her dress and staff. A teal shawl flowed down from her gold pauldrons. Each of these barely blocked the gauntlets on her wrists and the boots below her dress’s hem.

“You certainly matured from the last time we met.”

“Really?” Genny jerked back and cleared her throat. “Yes, well, I suppose that, over the years, I, ah—”

“And now you’re back to the meek girl that I remember.”

“Yeah, that’s fair.” Genny sighed. “Sometimes I think I’m better than who I used to be. But, a lot of days, I still feel like the same old me.” She pouted and placed her hand on her hip. “But I don’t think that’s too much of a bad thing…”

“What brings you out here, anyway?” Sonya folded her arms. “If I remember correctly, you weren’t exactly the type to go out for adventures on your own.”

“Uh.” Genny shrugged and grinned. “Would you believe me if I told you it was for research on my new story?”

“Hardly.”

“Well, that is part of the reason,” insisted Genny. “But…the other part was because I heard about you being out here.” She tapped her cheek. “Not exactly you, but the descriptions that people nearby gave lined up with how I remembered you, so—”

“If you make a crack about my age, I swear, I’ll—”

“Oh, no! Not that at all.” She covered her face with her hand. “Gods, I still can’t believe how I acted around you during those years ago.”

“Huh.” Sonya relaxed as she sank back. “Well, you’d be right, nowadays. I probably should be someone’s mother by now, huh?”

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Oh, ok.”

“You could add a little more sympathy to that,” muttered Sonya.

“Sorry.” Genny picked at her staff, tracing the star shaped center of its head. “I just didn’t think you were looking to be a mother.”

“I’m not.” Sonya huffed. “Still, just…oh, never you mind.” She shook her head and started to stroll away. “Thank you for your help. Not that it was needed, but—”

“Sonya, wait!” Genny chased after the enchantress. “Please, where are you going?”

“Back to my new abode, since that’s where I’m expected.” Sonya dragged her fingers past a tree’s broken branches, plucking a dangling twig away. “Shouldn’t keep people waiting on the new witch of the woods and Valentia, after all.”

“Witch? Is that really what you’re doing?” Genny followed after Sonya, hugging her staff close to her. “Queen Celica won’t want to hear that.”

“She does still go by Celica, then.” Sonya smiled. “Good to know.” She shook her head. “But what does it matter to her, what I do?” She pivoted back to Genny. “Isn’t she happy, helping bring Valentia forward to the future, together with that precious King Alm of hers?”

“Of course, but she still checks on her friends all the time,” reasoned Genny. “I told her that I was coming out here to find you, and she wished me well, and hoped that I would tell her about your new life.” She softly smiled as Sonya spun away. “The Queen was hoping to see you again, some day, too.”

“So, you’re an errand girl now.”

“That’s…well, sometimes, I guess.” Genny sighed. “But, I don’t really see it that way, and Celica doesn’t really put anything upon me.” She frowned and gazed down to the earth. “Are you just going to walk away from me?”

“Kind of what I’m trying to do.”

“Then you really are like my mother.” She glanced back up as Sonya flinched and stopped in her tracks.

“Cheap shot, Genny.” Sonya whirled back around. “Fair, but cheap too.”

“It got you to stop, at least.”

“Fine.” Sonya folded her arms again. “What are looking to have me do?”

“Come with me.” Genny stepped forward, and placed her staff into the earth. “We can go back, see Celica and the others around—”

“That doesn’t do anything for me, Genny.” Sonya leaned back, letting her hair droop over her face. “Just look at me. I’m becoming the witch that Jedah would’ve made me.”

“But you’re not.” Genny brought her hands up with Sonya’s. “The fact that you’re still you means that you haven’t jumped from that cliff yet.”

“Not yet, that’s right.”

“Don’t you see?” She smiled to her friend again. “I’m here, now. You don’t have to.”

“Genny, I left you years ago.” Sonya frowned. “Why are you here, chasing after me, when I’ve caused you more harm than good?”

“Actually, you gave me a confidant that I never had before.” Sucking in on her cheek, Genny blushed. “When we talked, after our first few times, I felt like I could really open up around you. And I thought you were around me too.”

“I did.”

“So, I wanted to keep that going.” Genny cupped Sonya’s hands close to her chest. “You left five years ago, and at first, I was hurt because I thought you abandoned me. But then I figured that I had done something wrong.”

“It wasn’t you at all.” Sonya flipped her hair aside. “I told everyone that I was looking to cure witches from their ailments so long ago.”

“Right, that’s why I didn’t follow you immediately,” explained Genny. “Three years ago, they told me that you had disappeared in a remote region, and I’ve been looking for you ever since then. Rumors led me here.”

“Wait, back up.” Sonya raised an eyebrow. “You…spent three years searching for me? On your own?”

“Not entirely on my own.” Genny smiled. “Leon, Valbar, Saber, and even Kamui helped me out a few times. Mae and Boey helped with researching locations. Even Celica wanted to come along a few times, and made sure that I had the money and resources to travel.”

“They…all chipped in? That much?” Sonya deflated. “…For me?”

“Yes, Sonya!” Genny beamed. “We missed you terribly! Especially me.”

“…Gods, how could I have…?” Sonya took her hands from Genny and brushed tears from her eyes. “And especially you, Genny, I…I’m sorry, I—”

“Don’t. I only wish I had been clearer years ago,” admitted Genny. “You’re beautiful to me, Sonya. And I don’t ever want to lose you again.” She inched closer to the enchantress. “So…please. Come home with me. Let’s be each other’s family now.”

“Genny…” Sonya sobbed and sniffed into a chuckle. “Gen, I’m not going to be your mother.”

“That’s…ok, that’s really not where I was going with this.” Genny sighed. “I, um, I wanted you to…well, at least, you and I could maybe…”

“Hm?”

“…Here, let me…” Genny leaned close to Sonya and kissed her cheek. “Does, um, is that ok?”

“…You’re adorable, Genny.”

Sonya smirked and leaned close to Genny, as she brought her lips to the exemplar’s. They remained close together in the woods for a little while, until Genny finally won Sonya over once more.

…

Outside of the King and Queen’s castle courtyard, at a small market organized in the streets below, a woman with bright, flowing pink hair gasped as Genny finished telling her about her latest story.

“And that’s what I wrote so far.”

“So, that woman in the story, the exemplar, was…was that based on you?”

“Ah, a little bit, yeah.”

“And then she fought off a whole horde of bandits?!”

“Not exactly a horde…well, in the story, yes, but—”

“After that, she meets her true love?”

“At the manor above the woods, yes.” Genny giggled. “Mae, just give me a second, I’m trying to get to that part.”

“But then that means you—”

“I’m getting to that!”

“Wait, wait, wait.” Mae placed her hands on her hips. “You? Genny, sweet and innocent little Genny, fell in love? With…with someone we traveled with?” She gawked as Genny shrugged and giggled. “Wait, but, I’m with Boey, Celica is with Alm, so you…who did you end up with?!”

She only gave Mae a smile after her enigmatic laugh. Mae chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Well, he’s certainly a lucky man, that’s for sure!”

Glancing a little past Mae, spotting Sonya glancing over a merchant’s supplies.

Both women subtly smirked at one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, you read through it! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I wanted to make a story mostly based on Sonya, and I scoured over her Wiki page details. And then I read her ending and I was like, “Wow, that sucks. What happened to all of her friends?” (Yes, she does have friends. She joined Celica, she has no choice.) So, I tried my hand at that!
> 
> Ten years seemed like a fair time skip to allow the events of Echoes to pass and work on the post-game endings. After all, if you tell me Alm and Celica got married and ran Valentia when they’re like 12 (actually 17), like, no. Hence, time passing for things.
> 
> Since Sonya’s primary relationship (barring Celica) is with Genny, I decided to go with the two of them together. Besides, they seemed kind of nice together, given their dynamic. Also, I wanted to try reversing how we’d expect them, since it’s Sonya who needs help finding herself and Genny who fights to help her out. Also, it makes Genny’s canon ending gay, and I live for that.
> 
> Anyway, that’s all I’ve got. Hope you liked it!


End file.
